Conventional low-temperature polysilicon (LTPS) and a-Si thin-film transistor (TFT) panels do not include an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection structure. This makes charges accumulated in display area to cause interference to a display panel, decreasing display quality.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the problems existing in the prior art.